


Old Friends Die Hard

by theflyingdalek



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Friends get takeout, Gen, Kate saves Loki's ass, Young Avengers Vol. 2 (2013), as per usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate always liked Loki. As much as she would like to deny it, Loki is easy to like, and Kate had never been very picky about the kind of person she spent her time with. And (to be honest), she had gotten pretty used to him always being underfoot. It was like having a little brother, until Loki wasn’t so little anymore, and Kate could no longer respond to his pranks by picking him up by his head or ruffling his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kate always liked Loki. As much as she would like to deny it, Loki is easy to like, and Kate had never been very picky about the kind of person she spent her time with. And (to be honest), she had gotten pretty used to him always being underfoot. It was like having a little brother, until Loki wasn’t so little anymore, and Kate could no longer respond to his pranks by picking him up by his head or ruffling his hair. 

Instead of taking care of and watching out for the itty bitty Loki like some sort of responsibility, she had to watch his back and keep an eye on him like a regular team member. Which made the whole betrayal thing sting so much more. It wasn’t like they weren’t expecting it. America had practically sighed in relief that she had been right the whole time, and Prodigy had reacted along the same lines. But it had really messed Billy up. 

Sometimes Kate forgot that Billy and Teddy didn’t really have mentor figures or any experience at all outside of the team. America had a whole life of superheroing and Prodigy had been an X-Man. Kate had Clint, but Billy and Teddy only had the team. For hurting Billy and Teddy, Kate thought that Loki deserved a punch in the face from at least Kate, maybe even America. But then he was gone, and as much as Kate had been expecting him to do something she hadn’t expected that. Still, once he ran off, Kate figured that she had heard the last of him, so it came as a bit of a surprise when she came home to her trailer in Los Angeles to see Loki lying on the floor next to Lucky. He hadn't changed much since the last time she had seen him. Well, other than the fact that he was wearing civilian clothes and was sporting a nasty looking bruise over his right eye.

“Loki?” 

“Oh. Kate. You’re back.” Loki rolled over to look at her lazily as if he just showed up at her place all the time. 

“What are you doing in my house?” Kate dropped her bag and bow on the floor next to Lucky who snuggled even closer to Loki. Traitor. 

“I’m stopping by to say hello,” Loki replied sweetly. "Your trailer is lovely," he added with an innocent smile.

As if Loki could actually be innocent. Kate ignored him and dug in her purse for her cell phone.

“Or you realized that you needed help from the team and figured that I was the least likely to punch you in the face.”

“Not true. I talked the Prodigy on New Years,” Loki pointed out.

Kate hid a smirk.

“Ah yes. I heard about that. For all your posturing, Loki, you keep striking out pretty horribly.”

“Psh. Prodigy thinks I’m great. He just didn’t want to give in to the bad influence,” Loki winced.

“He’s smarter than I gave him credit for then.”

“A little bad influence is healthy,” Loki pouted and turned back to rubbing lazy circles on Lucky’s tummy.

Kate rolled her eyes and began dialing the number for Thai. If Loki really did need her help, then there was no way she was going to deal with him on an empty stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later, Kate, Loki, and Lucky were lying on the floor in serious overeating pain. 

“Why do we keep doing this?” Kate asked.

“Pad See Ew,” Loki grumbled back.

They sat around for a little while longer, before Loki pulled up Netflix on Kate’s laptop. They watched a couple episodes of a stupid cartoon reboot before Kate turned to Loki and asked him what the hell he was really doing in California. 

Loki blinked like he was surprised that she asked, but Kate just rolled her eyes. Loki never did anything without a reason. 

“The world is ending,” he answered after a bit of a pause. 

Kate rolled her eyes again. 

“Tell me something new.”

“No,” Loki replied, “it’s serious this time.”

“If it’s actually serious, why didn’t you call the team?”

“I’m calling you.”

Kate stretched before standing up and reaching behind the couch to grab Lucky’s leash. 

“I’m not the team. I mean, you did screw us over, but they’ll get over it you know. After America punches you in the face a few more times.”

Loki called Lucky over to him and helped Kate clip Lucky’s leash to his collar. Loki patted Lucky on the head with a smile. 

“America will never trust me again. Billy and Teddy are both going to get tied up in this ‘protect my boyfriend from Loki at all costs’ cycle. David is too smart to get tangled up with me. Noh-Varr currently irritates me.”

Kate smiled.

“Noh-Varr irritates me too. What makes you think that I’m your best chance?”

Kate was actually curious about this part. Sometimes she had no idea what Loki thought about her.

“I figured that if you keep sticking around that idiot partner of yours, you must have an endless source of patience.”

Kate snorted. She could tell that Loki was lying and that he felt guilty about it, but she figured that she would figure it all out later. 

Kate pushed the trailer door open and let Lucky out in front of her. Kate waited as Loki magically locked the door behind her before following along. 

“I’m not ready to go back to New York yet,” Kate mentioned, trying her hardest to keep any emotion out of her voice. 

“No problem,” Loki replied with a grin, “you’re not the only reason I’m in Los Angeles.”

Kate handed Lucky’s leash over to Loki and let them wander ahead for a bit, as she texted America that Loki had turned up. At least, now if she disappeared or died or was kidnapped or something, someone would have a lead as to where to find her corpse. 

Of course, Kate had forgotten that America was, well, America, and would very likely freak out and text her immediately back. Kate glanced at her phone screen and sighed. 

_Don’t lose sight of him. I’m on my way._


End file.
